Paperback Writer
by cutesbela
Summary: Poderia ser só mais um acidente corriqueiro em um parque qualquer... 13-centered, hints de 14 e Hilson


**Título:** Paperback Writer (or just another one Christmas tale)  
**Autora:** Angie, essa que vos fala  
**Beta:** A Clau acalmou meu coraçãozinho-emo  
**Gênero: **não é AU, isso eu sei  
**Pares:** 13-centered**,** hints de 14 e Hilson  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Alertas:** Eu não sei como anda a série na Universal. Então, talvez, possa conter spoilers mínimos para quem está acompanhando a série por lá.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, é tudo do Shore. Os Beatles sim, esses são meus. Paguem-me os direitos (qqqq)  
**Comentários:** Essa fic foi escrita para o amigo oculto de fim de ano (sim, pq existe AO de páscoa, eu já fiz oi) da comunidade Hilson, do orkut. Fic minha, para a Giovanna. Minha maior alegria foi você ter gostado, coisa fofa.

**Paperback Writer**** (or just another one Christmas tale)**

Quando Remy era menina, havia esse estranho garoto no parque.

* * *

Remy Hadler sempre se considerou uma menina sozinha. Não que se importasse com esse fato, na verdade.

Desde que a mãe morrera, as constantes mudanças de cidade aliadas à apatia de seu pai fizeram com que a garota nunca conseguisse cultivar qualquer tipo de amizade, ou ainda fizeram com que ela nunca considerasse qualquer pessoa melhor companhia para si do que ela mesma. A conseqüência desse fato (ou a causa, ela nunca saberia), foi a de que, aos olhos dos outros, ela sempre pareceu ser introspectiva, misteriosa e triste. "Pobre garotinha por ser tão triste".

Mas para si mesma Remy se considerava apenas uma grande observadora. Seu passatempo favorito, e ela nem sabia ao certo quando essa mania havia começado, era observar pessoas. Em cada cidade, ela observava. Observava os comportamentos, os gestos, o pensar e o agir. E depois...imaginava.

À noite, sozinha em seu quarto e ao som de uma canção qualquer dos Beatles, a menina imaginava como seria a vida de cada uma dessas pessoas. O que pensavam do presente, que futuro escolheriam. Indiretamente, ela acabava se projetando em cada uma dessas vidas que imaginava. Remy já havia sido astronauta, policial e cozinheira. Já havia viajado o mundo todo a bordo de um submarino amarelo. Mil e uma vidas ela havia tido, e todas elas a menina guardava para si.

Algumas vezes, ela tinha a necessidade de levar essas vidas que imaginava para o papel. Para não se sentir tão tola, a garota dizia para si mesma que essa era apenas uma forma de tirar alguns pensamentos da cabeça antes que, de tão grande, ela simplesmente explodisse. Uma de suas histórias favoritas era sobre alguém tão sozinho quanto ela. Alguém também julgado um misantropo pela superfície, mas que escondia dentro de si muito mais do que deixava transparecer, como ela. Alguém extremamente inteligente e sagaz, como ela gostaria de ser.

Mas tudo isso Remy guardava para si. Era o seu mundo, e ela era como uma Amelie Poulain que não falava francês.

E então, havia esse estranho menino no parque, que Remy sempre via quando voltava da escola. Estranho porque parecia agitado e disperso demais para ela. Um dia, ao tropeçar em um brinquedo esquecido por outra criança, ela caiu e se machucou. Nada sério. Mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar em se levantar, a garota foi abruptamente interpelada por ele, por aquela...criatura. Dizendo mais de mil palavras por minuto (foi o que ela pensou) o menino ofereceu ajuda, a fez rir, inventou teorias sobre quem teria deixado o brinquedo ali, a fez rir de novo e ameaçou procurar o "meliante" dono do "carrinho-de-corda assassino". E ela riu. E só se despediram depois que ela venceu a resistência inicial e lhe disse seu nome.

Remy nunca mais viu o menino de novo. Logo depois teve que se mudar de cidade mais uma vez e novas histórias a esperavam. Mas essa em particular fez mudar algo dentro da menina. O estranho garoto fez com que ela decidisse (e Remy gostava de pensar que decidia sobre tudo) que não era mais tão interessante ser sozinha. Não que ela tivesse se apaixonado pelo tal garoto, entendam. Ela se apaixonara sim pela idéia que ele representava: a de que ela, como todo mundo, um dia encontraria alguém que curasse seus machucados. Não que a completasse, pois ela era inteira, mas que lhe acrescentasse. Duas cabeças e mais histórias. E Remy imaginou mil e um rostos para a sua história. Nesse mesmo dia, o misantropo de seus contos ganhou um amigo, pois até ele merecia. Alguém tão contrário e ao mesmo tempo tão igual, e que seria a pessoa que ele mais gostaria no mundo.

O tempo passou e a menina Remy ficou na memória, mas a mulher continuou tão misteriosa e introspectiva quanto anos atrás. Das mil e uma pessoas que imaginara, ela escolheu ser a médica. Mesmo assim, um lampejo das outras Remy's esquecidas sempre apareciam para a, agora, número 13. As lembranças vinham, seja por conta de um cheiro, uma cor, uma música dos Beatles. Nessas horas, os olhos azuis mudavam de tom e o sorriso de vontade.

Como no dia em que ela sorriu de contentamento (na verdade, quase gargalhou) quando reconheceu em House e em Wilson os homens do conto que escrevera anos atrás. _Talvez seu chefe tivesse salvação, afinal_. Nesse dia, ela admitiu sua admiração pelo homem que todos julgavam apenas pela superfície. E ficou tão feliz com a descoberta como se ambos "tivessem sido criações suas".

Ou ainda quando sorriu com uma felicidade discreta, como lhe era peculiar, ao descobrir no rosto de Foreman a fusão dos mil e um rostos que inventara depois do encontro com o menino no parque. Ironicamente, isso aconteceu pouco tempo depois dela descobrir que o futuro lhe reservava o mesmo fim de sua mãe. Foi o período onde ela mais buscou suas lembranças da infância e a personificação daquele que a entenderia. Buscou com fúria e ânsia. Buscou em cada bar, em cada porre, em cada homem e mulher. E no fim, encontrou justamente onde não procurava.

Foi Foreman que ajudou a acalmar o espírito da, agora, mulher. 13 não mais procurou pela memória da criança imaginativa que era, apesar de que, algumas vezes, alguns sons e cheiros e músicas ainda lhe trouxessem uma estranha sensação de deja-vu. E rostos. Seja o de algum paciente, alguma enfermeira ou até daquele estranho amigo detetive de House que, de vez em quando, ainda tornava a aparecer no hospital. Mas 13 decidiu (ela ainda gostava de saber que decidia sobre sua vida) que não mais se angustiaria por isso. Simplesmente viveria, ao lado de seus colegas _(ou seriam amigos?)_ e do companheiro que encontrara as surpresas que lhe aguardavam. Afinal, e 13 decidiu de novo, algumas memórias não foram mesmo feitas para serem lembradas. Mas ela seria sempre grata a todas elas.

* * *

Quando Remy era menina, havia esse estranho garoto no parque.

(...)

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome. Não te deixarei ir se não me disser seu nome. Sabe, eu gosto de saber os nomes de quem...

- Remy. Me chamo Remy.

- Prazer. Meu nome é Lucas.


End file.
